1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for conserving energy, and particularly to a battery saver that includes a switch that opens a battery circuit of a device after the device has been motionless for a predetermined time period.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known problem with battery-powered devices, such as flashlights, wireless microphones, and the like, is that they are often inadvertently left on after use, resulting in the cost and inconvenience of premature replacement of batteries. To avoid this, some battery-powered devices include timers as part of the circuitry that shut the devices down, or initiate a standby mode, after a predetermined period of non-use.
There is even a product that has a plurality of circuit modules to perform the shut down task. However, there does not appear to be a commercially available shut-off device that has a reliably simple design and that is adaptable to a wide range of products.
Thus, a battery saver solving the aforementioned problems is desired.